


Living without you is driving me insane

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter trying to make up after forgetting your anniversary





	Living without you is driving me insane

Peter stood outside the door to the loft, hearing voices inside as the pack started their meeting. Y/n was part of the pack he knew she'd be there, she was always there and it was killing him.  
She was laughing at one of stiles jokes. Her laugh was his favorite song that only she could sing. Her voice was like an angel but now each time he heard her soft voice it was like each word cut him like a knife. Her words for him was no longer sweet and loving but hurtful and full of pain, That's if she even spoke to him at all. 

Two weeks ago y/n ended their relationship after Peter had forgotten their anniversary dinner, leaving her sat for 2 hours alone at the restaurant. He felt broken as he watched her leave his penthouse, refusing to stop when he begged for her not to go. That was nothing to what he felt now, he saw her almost every day, whether it was at the loft or just around the town. Each time the was a hurt look in her eyes he knew he'd caused and couldn't fix.  
Finally finding the strength he gripped the door handle taking a deep breath sliding it open. Inside everyone looked at him, Peter locked eyes with y/n giving a small smile. She didn't return it, instead looked at Derek asking a question just to take her attention away from Peter.  
He went up the staircase, finding a seat he could watch her without her seeing him. Peter hadn't noticed someone come behind him, all his attention on y/n wishing he could go back to having her in his arms again. "you should go and talk to her before you lose her" Lydia tells him. Peter huffs at the redheads suggestion "I can't apologize if she won't even look at me" pain clear in his voice. "then make her, your used to getting and doing what you want why stop now" she hummed walking away.

Peter didn't know how to say sorry, not that he couldn't say the words. He just couldn't find the courage to do it, he was terrified she wouldn't accept it and he'd lost her forever. The meeting ended Lydia eyed Peter to make a move and say something to her but he couldn't he stood frozen on the spot, watching her walk out the door again. Inside his room Peter growled punching the wall angry at himself for being such a coward.

The next day Peter sat reading, the voices of the McCall pack started to fill the loft. Peter moved to his spot on the stairs, he watched them fill the loft but the was no sign of y/n. After an hour she wasn't there hurting Peter more. "where's y/n?" he asked looking at her empty seat. "like you care" stiles started but Lydia grabbed his arm shutting him up. "she said she's not well and couldn't face a meeting today" Lydia told him rising he eyebrows at him. Peter heard the hidden message loud and clear, she wasn't here because of him.  
***  
It was pouring with rain and thunder dominated the sky. Y/n sat on the couch under a blanket feeling sad, eating ice cream when a loud bang on the door scared her. Opening the door she saw Peter, he was soaked to the skin, an overly large bunch of flowers in his hands. She went to slam the door in his face "y/n please just talk to me for 5 minutes please" he said with his hand on the door stopping it from shutting completely. She looked hurt trying to grip to the anger she felt only so she didn't cry, "I have nothing to say to you" y/n said.  
Peter looked at her, pure desperation in his eyes "then please just listen, that's all I'm asking 5 minutes to listen to me and I promise I'll leave you alone of that's what you want" he begged. Sighing you open the door wide for him to get past. Peter flashed a small smile handing her the rain beaten flowers. She looked at him confused "what are these for" she said but still took them from him. "it reminded me of that song you like, I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain" he joked.  
Y/n had to bite back her smile, it was cute he remembered it and took it to extreme judging by how wet he was. Trying to remember how he hurt her, y/n took a breath "you said you had something to say" she reminded him. Peter's mind now raced, his tongue tangled with a mix of different things he wanted to say. Finally he too a breath "I'm so sorry y/n. I'm a moron, and an idiot. I should have been there for our anniversary" he said "but you wasn't, you was sat at home reading you didn't even notice I was out, when I walked in you just looked at me saying where have you been" she said, her voice braking, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Peter stepped forward he didn't care if she hated him, he couldn't watch her cry. Wrapping his arms around her pulling y/n name into his chest, "I know and I'm sorry, not just for missing dinner but for everything. I'm sorry for every time I've upset you, hurt you or pushed you away, making you feel like crap" he said leaning back a little.  
Using his hand he nudged her head up to look at him "I love you y/n, living without is driving me insane, please forgive me." When y/n looked up at Peter she wasn't the only one with tears down her face, seeing Peter so broken and begging for forgiveness she's couldn't deny it or him. Nodding her head "I love you too Peter" she said, Peter cupped her face bringing his lips to hers, for a loving kiss full of raw emotion words could never explain. When she pulled back Peter looked at her "I mean it I'm sorry y/n" he said, she smiled at him "I know now let's get you out if these wet clothes before you catch your death, I still have some of your clothes upstairs" she smiled at him "well sweetheart of you want to see me naked you only have to ask" he smirked at her. Y/n slapped him "I may have forgiven you but you still have some making up to do" she said pointing upstairs as she sat down. "oh I plan to" he winked at her flirty but following her orders. Both of them laugh happy to finally have each other back.


End file.
